Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day in a swimming pool. Whether it is a large, in-ground, Olympic size pool, or a small backyard above ground pool, the relaxation and comfort that is derived from swimming is a healthy benefit for all. However, one (1) thing that quickly takes away from this pleasure occurs when swimming under bright sunlight conditions.
Not only are the rays of the sun uncomfortably hot, they are also detrimental to the health of one's eyes and skin. Any cautious individual who ventures into a pool must repeatedly apply sun block lotion and even with such lotion a person will typically get out even after a brief period of time due to sun exposure. Accordingly, the need has developed for a means of generating shade near a pool that addresses the aforementioned problems. The use of the canopy and table frame assembly allows pool users the ability to swim in their backyard pool in shady conditions thereby enjoying increased usability of their pool in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.